Head Over Heels For A Girl
by H0llyN0elle
Summary: Obi-Wan falls for a girl that's more than what she seems...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are all creations of Gorge Lucas. (Except for the new jedi, I made her up myself.)  
  
A/N: This is the new improved story. It should be better and easier to get along with.  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing my story! Thanx allot for the constructive criticism, without it you'd be stuck with a crappy written story!!! In this story anakin will not turn to the darkside, and the jedi massacre will never happen.  
  
Title: Head Over Heels For A Girl  
  
Author: Bohemian Rhapsody (for right now at least, it might change)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was an unusually dark, dismal day on the generally bright, cheery planet of Courosaunt. Anakin had just finished the trials and was now taking a break with his new spouse, Padme Amidala. They were beginning to settle down in a small abode near the shores of Naboo. It had been difficult for the council to accept this strange abnormality because usually jedi weren't allowed to wed. Yet, together they proved they could deify all odds together.  
  
They were all simultaneously at the quaint home of Anakin's former master Obi-Wan-Kenobi. A hologram had just appeared of master Yoda, a small, green dwarf like creature who was one of the high council. He spoke clearly, and quietly.  
  
"Come a jedi has, to speak with Master Obi-Wan."  
  
Anakin looked puzzled at the wise jedi Master. "Why does a jedi wish to speak with the Master at this time of night?"  
  
"Undercover, she has been. Personally asked her to stay with Obi-Wan, Yoda has."  
  
Then it was settled. The hologram disappeared. There was going to be a new jedi visiting Obi-Wan-Kenobi. Anakin walks into Obi-Wan's living quarters.  
  
"Master!?"   
  
"Anakin, you did not take on the trials to continue calling me that." States Obi-Wan ingeniously.  
  
"I am very sorry Mas...Obi-Wan. Master Yoda has just informed me that there will be a new jedi coming to stay with you for a few days. Apparently he is of great importance."  
  
"I see. When will he arrive ?"  
  
"At any moment sir."   
  
A few hours passed and Obi-Wan and Anakin were discussing the arrangements of the jedi's stay. Padme and Ani decided to stay and meet the new arrival too.  
  
"You are allowed to stay, Anakin, on one condition. The beds in this house are made for sleeping, not play. The high council willingly accepted your marriage to Padme, I don't know how they will accept children."  
  
" You know Obi-Wan, making love is a very natural thing and I bet that if you were to try it you'd like, it you really will." A large saucy smile spreads across Anakin's face.  
  
"Anakin, I do not need cocky sex remarks from my once-padawan. Especially ones who go against the orders of the council. If I hear any moaning or groaning you will be sent out of my home!"  
  
"Yes Master!" Anakin then leaves the room to find his spouse.  
  
Obi-Wan began to meditate to try and figure out who the new visitor could be. But for some strange reason the image was constantly cloudy, maybe it was the weather. Anakin and Padme began to head toward the bedroom when the doorbell rang. Obi-Wan approached the door. He had an odd feeling about what was on the other side. He turned the handle slowly, the door opened. Standing in front of him was a sight that would change his life forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~ Well that's all for now. the next chapter is in the process now, it will be up soon! Please R&R! I hope you enjoyed it !!!!~*~*  
  
Love ya!  
  
*~Noelle~* 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are all creations of Gorge Lucas. (Except for the new jedi, I made her up myself.)  
  
A/N: This is the new improved story. It should be better and easier to get along with.  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing my story! Thanx allot for the constructive criticism, without it you'd be stuck with a crappy written story!!! In this story anakin will not turn to the darkside, and the jedi massacre will never happen. I'm sorry it took so long to update but 10th grade is a little hectic and I just broke up with my boyfriend....  
  
Title: Head Over Heels For A Girl  
  
Author: Blinkbunny821 (I'm back to my old self again)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The figure on the other side of the door was, well, feminine looking. The outline of the actual person was hard to see through the fog. Obi-Wan ushered the lovely figure into the house. The scent of lilac and lavender filled the room. The jedi was dressed in all black. Long dark hair flowed over its shoulders like a waterfall. Obi-Wan was mesmerized.  
  
"Keep staring, I might do a trick."   
  
The words were like a song to the jedi.  
  
"With pleasure." states Obi carefully  
  
The jedi let down her hood. Her eyes were a dark violet color, her hair was straight and tiny braids were placed sparingly around her head, She had a pallid complexion which made her eyes gleam with an odd sense of mystery. She was tall and thin, her outfit contained the traditional jedi garments, but with her own touches. At a first glance you would think that she was a member of the sith. Obi knew that this girl was something special.  
  
"You are a sly one aren't you?" she asks with a smile on her face.  
  
" Well, it's not everyday you meet a beautiful woman such as yourself." Obi grins.  
  
" Well before we go any farther let me introduce myself, I am Launa Espa. Undercover jedi. "  
  
Obi then takes her bags and settles her into the guest bedroom. Anakin and Padme' slip into the other room as they begin to talk. The two spent hours conversing about their pasts and how if Launa is ever discovered by the sith, the council will deny her very existence. The day fades into night, the hours had past and now the two jedi were asleep on the guest bed hand in hand.   
  
Sorry the chapter is so short but I'm kinda gettin over the whole boyfriend thing. It was for the best though. If u have any advice for me let me know. R&R !!!!!!!! ttyl 


End file.
